


Paranormal

by Zachary_Finnius_OLeary



Category: Death Note, MailxMello, MailxMihael, MattxMello - Fandom, MattxMihael, MelloxMatt, MxM
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zachary_Finnius_OLeary/pseuds/Zachary_Finnius_OLeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death Note AU. Mello runs a paranormal investigation and extermination company. Matt is the new guy. Will Mello's gang over throw Kira? Will love ensue? Some supernatural powers. Psycho Meds! MxM Rated for Lemons and Language. Please Review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranormal

A/N Welcome, this is my first AU chapter Matt and Mello story. Review would be appreciated and I may be a tad OOC so forgive me. Thanks.

"Good morning Seattle! Today is going to be another beautiful da-"The alarm clock started only to be thrown across the room and shatter on the opposing wall.

"Fuck you and your chipper shit…" The blanket covered blob muttered.

-Babble babble bitch bitch

Rebel rebel party party

Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"-

"Fuck…" A hand worked its way toward the ringing cell phone on the night stand, "Hello?"

"No, I don't want that albino fucktard bringing a new member… is he hot?...graah is he single?... fine."

The cell phone drops to the floor still connected to the charger.

-Babble babble bitch bitch

Rebel rebel party party

Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"-

"Oh for fuck's sake." The voice is all but growling now.

The hand grabs the phone from the floor and bringing it under the covers again. "What."

"Right now?" The figure jets up, flinging the blankets across the bed, "On my way."

The figure slams the phone shut and bounds out of bed to the light switch. Despite it being nearly noon the room was pitch black prior to the bathing of light the ceiling fan/light fixture above. The walls were completely black, covered in posters of Marilyn Manson, Godsmack, and Rob Zombie. The windows were secured with black duct tape holding up black cloth keeping the room free of natural light.

The figure stood about 5'-7" with mid neck length blond hair that was an absolute mess. His eyes are a fierce ice blue and his naked skin is pale. He twirls his head slowly to pop the soreness from it.

"Gotta get dressed…" He says looking around the floor for something to wear.

Settling on skin tight black leather pants, a skin tight black tank-top and knee high black leather boots he quickly got dressed. Finishing off the dark wardrobe he slips a long silver chair around his neck holding a silver triangle around his chest.

He pushed open his door and stumbled into the hallway.

"Shit this place is a disaster." The blond grumbled with a kick to a half full pizza box.

He made his way through the filth to a closed door. Raising his right fist into the air he gave the wooden door a stern pounding.

"Beyond wake the fuck up!"

"Go away!"

"This fucking house better be spotless when I get back…you and Naomi better clean it. I am bringing home a new guy and I ain't losin this one to your shitty housekeeping ski-"

"I said Go Away!" The raven haired, red eyed, slouched figure snapped through the cracked door.

"And I said get the FUCK UP!" Mello shouted back.

The door flung open and an attractive raven haired woman was standing next to the fuming man.

"I will make sure he cleans Mello, no worries. Beyond… get dressed." The woman smiled.

"Thanks Naomi." Mello smiled back.

Beyond looked down to notice he was only wearing bright red boxers with jars of jam printed on them. He let out a grumble and walked back into the bed room with a slam to the door. Mello headed into the kitchen and grabbed his motorcycle helmet and wallet. Glancing out the window he decided on not putting his jacket on over the tank top.

Walking quickly out the front door he made it to his beloved bike. His fingers ran across the smooth metal of the shiny black frame and shivers ran up his spine. Not wasting another moment Mello pulled the helmet over his head and straddled the bike. Finally firing the beast up he let out a silent moan and hit the throttle.

The wind ripped over his exposed arms and made the hair not trapped by the helmet flutter about. He sped through traffic, only stopping when legally necessary. Soon he reached a large warehouse near the ocean. He slowly rode the bike into the plastic curtains and around a few trucks.

"Damn it Mello! What did I fucking say about driving in here like that?" A short middle-aged man with pepper hair and a mustache to match fumed.

"Huh?" Mello killed the bike and lifted the visor of his helmet.

"I swear I could kill you." The older man mumbled.

"Whatever… listen Kevin I got shit to do…where's the goods?"

Kevin reached behind him and pulled out a cigar box sized container, "Here. You know the price."

Mello grabbed the box and opened the lid. He smiled at the contents; 12 foil wrapped chocolate bars, the writing in Belgian.

"Did you through in the extra stuff like I asked?"

"Of course in the same place as always. Now pay up."

Mello grabbed the wallet from his pants and counted out a few hundred dollar bills, "There, plus some extra for next time. Keep it coming."

"This shit ain't easy to get a hold of ya know. This chocolate maker doesn't allow exports." Kevin mumbled recounting the money.

"Yeah thanks." Mello laughed dropping the visor and starting the bike.

With a jerk of the throttle he whipped around and sped through the warehouse, the chocolate bars tucked under his left arm. Soaring down the street he heard an all too familiar sound, police sirens. He glanced over his shoulder and shook his head.

"Not today you ain't"

Mello gunned it and turned down an alley. The cop car couldn't fit in the alley so they whipped around the corner to try and get him on the other side.

Not wanting to be arrested or lose his precious cargo he slammed on his front brake forcing the back tire into the air and coming to a complete stop. He quickly maneuvered the bike so he was facing the way he came and gunned it. Once out onto the street he motored down another alley and shot out the other side, speeding past a car and onto the freeway.

Once free and clear he let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. Obeying the traffic limits he made it home.

"Heard on the scanner they were after you again." Beyond laughed as the blond entered the house.

"Yup."

"You're gonna kill yourself one day." Naomi glared.

"We all gotta die someday. If I ain't gonna die with a chocolate OD then I guess a motorcycle accident will have to do." Mello laughed placing the box on the now clean kitchen counter. "Thanks for cleaning Naomi."

"Yep, even got mister psycho to help." She laughed.

Mello opened up the box and took the bars out one by one until he made it to the false bottom. He lifted it and revealed a large bag of weed stuffed in the compartment. He pulled it out and cracked the ziplock seal. The smell wafted up his nose and tingled his brain.

"Kevin always comes through." Mello moaned as he eyeballed his chocolate.

"That is the Belgian shit ain't it?" Beyond smiled.

"You know it. If the new guy isn't completely boring we may let him have some. I hear he is gayer than the day is long and HOT."

"Good, why don't you put your crack away and help us clean up. The albino twit will be here in an hour with your hotty." Beyond wiped sweat from his brow with his right arm.

"I will start on my room, then help out here."

Mello set to work picking up the clothes from the floor and actually folding the clean ones and putting them away. Next he gave a quick vacuum to the floor and sloppily made his bed.

"Good 'nough" Mello smiled.

"Mello! Get out here!" A voice came through the shut door of his bedroom.

Mello cracked it open and looked at the white haired pipsqueak, "What Near."

"Come meet Matt."

Mello shut the door and admired himself in the mirror. Hair looked messy, but okay, clothes were perfect. Oh yeah, he looked good. Reopening the door he headed into the living room and his mouth fell open. Before him stood a gorgeous redhead with purple goggles covering his eyes, a black and white striped shirt, loose fitting black cargo pants, and combat boots.

"Sweet chocolate sauce there is an angel in my house." Mello purred.

"You must be Mello." The redhead said extending his hand.

"How did you guess…my devilishly good looks?" Mello took the hand for a firm shake.

"No the chocolate reference, Near said you obsessed with it. Though I won't complain about your looks."

Mello grinned and motioned for Matt to sit on the couch. The blond took a seat on a plush armchair.

"So what brings you here?" Mello asked kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Near told me about your organization and I wanted to see if I could be of service." The goggled man smiled.

"How do you know the little freak?"

"He is dating my brother…you probably know him…Matsuda."

"Oh I see, yes Matsuda is the one who ran screaming from our last mission. Great guy really."

"That would be him, scaredy cat."

"So Matt, tell me, what do you know about us?"

"Honestly very little other than the fact you are ghost hunters who oppose Kira."

Mello's brow twitched and he let out a slight chuckle, "Ghost hunters, huh. Well you could say that. We aren't like anything you've ever seen on the T.V. You see when Kira kills criminals using that damned Death Note the souls of his victims go on to continue what the incarcerated mortals couldn't…kill. You see Kira has no idea of the consequences of this and continues doing it. When he kills the criminal the soul immediately is angry for being captured and being killed. So it goes out and continues what made the person a criminal in the first place. An example is tonight's mission. The 'Cemetery Smasher' was a brutal murderer when alive. Now his ghost goes on to the cemetery where he was buried and attacks people mourning their dead family. He bashed their skulls in with a tombstone."

"But I thought ghosts can't hurt the living."

"Quite on the contrary. They can, but most do not."

"So you go out and destroy the ghosts."

"Exactly."

"So Near tells me that you have never had a technology expert on your team before…How have you been managing this?"

"Hmm, well you see each member of the team has a different ability that they use to accomplish our goal. Beyond has the ability to see any ghost without question. We aren't sure how, but he does. Near is able to summon them and channel them to him. Naomi deals with the churches and gets us materials we need such as holy water and what not."

"What about you?"

"I am an energy manipulator. I have the ability to use the energy around me as I need."

"Huh?"

"Here watch." Mello bowed his head and raised up off the chair, floating a few inches over the material."

"How the fuck…did you do that…?"

"Ghosts are nothing more than energy so I can destroy them by taking the energy away. Also there is energy all around us and I can manipulate it as I need. Here stand up."

They both stood and Matt watched intently as Mello cracked his knuckles. The blond raised his right hand up and pointed his palm at Matt. Suddenly Matt flew into the wall.

"That was epic!" Matt sprang to his feet and started laughing.

"Thank you."

"How long did it take you to learn how to do that?"

"I have been working at it since I was 4 and my father showed me how." Mello smiled sitting back down in the chair.

"That is so fucking awesome!" Matt shouted again.

"You should see how he uses that power in bed…" Near laughed.

"Wait you slept with Ne-" Matt was cut off.

"Hell no… that little shit is my brother…so is Beyond." Mello cringed.

"Not by choice mind you!" Beyond shouted from the hallway he happened to be cleaning…or eavesdropping.

"So do you have equipment for me to use?" Matt shrugged off the weird brotherly love.

"Yes, follow me." Mello stood up and walked into a room next to his own bedroom.

Inside there were computers, EMF readers, recording machines, heat detectors, wires, cameras, and anything else the mind-fucked redhead could think of.

"Oh sweet Zelda."Matt fell to the floor bowing to the mecca of technological junk.

Mello laughed at the redhead, watching him run from device to device explaining what it is and how it works.

"I know…I bought it all." Mello folded his arms across his chest.

"How come you never use it?"

"Never needed it I guess, but if we have the right hands making it work then maybe it was worth the money. We have a few hours before nightfall so do as you wish with the equipment, this will be your work room. There is a black van down in the garage that was intended to be used for a mobile unit, but again, never got to it." Mello tossed a key to the technofreak.

"I died and went to heaven. Now if only I could be paid to do this shit." Matt grinned.

"Who said you weren't?" Mello cocked a brow.

"Near never mentioned money." Matt smile had excitement in it.

"My father died and left the business to me. He was ridiculously wealthy. We could seriously do this at no charge to our clients and be ok for another 10 years. We charge though since we like to live lavishly and take trips once in a while. I will pay you a full share as long as you pull your weight." Mello spoke in a calm and even voice.

"Well, I can't say no to that. It is a dream come true." Matt looked at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"You ok?" Mello asked.

"Huh?" Matt looked up at his blond employer, "Yeah, I just, this made my day…hell my year."

"Why?"

"I have been homeless for a while and well, I can finally get my own place."

"Homeless?"

"Yeah, Matsuda got laid off from the police force and couldn't afford to take care of himself let along me. I just found out he was doing this with you last week. Near wouldn't let us move in with him either…anyway I was living in my car for the last year."

"What? That isn't…that little albino fucktard wouldn't let you live with him?"

"No it's ok I didn't want to burden him anyway…I did some odd hacking jobs to stay afloat, but lived in my car since that was free."

"Hmph… well no more… move your stuff in here after the mission. I have several extra rooms and I won't have an employee living on the streets."

"Really?" Matt was so damned excited.

"Yup."

Matt ran up gave Mello a huge hug and showered him in thank you's. Mello let out a shocked gasp and carefully hugged him back.

"Well get your stuff situated and get the van ready, once you are good to go we can leave." Mello patted his head and left him alone in the electronic filled room.

"I don't want to take the fucking pill Naomi!"

Mello quickly ran over to Beyond's room where Naomi was holding an orange bottle and pointing a finger at him."

"What is going on in here?" Mello asked.

"I lost track of time and forgot to feed dipshit here his anti-psychotic…" Naomi whined.

Mello pointed at Beyond and he froze, mouth open, "Give it to him."

Naomi popped the pill in his mouth and stepped back. Mello released his hold on Beyond's energy and he gasped, forcing the pill down.

"Damn it Mello!" Beyond charged Mello.

Mello turn and ran out of the room and upstairs into the gaming room. Beyond was punching holes in the wall the whole way up the stairs.

"I'm going to kill you! You know how much I hate when you use your hocus pocus shit on me!"

Mello jumped into a bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. Beyond began pounding on the wooden barricade.

"Mello you worthless piece of shit let me in there right no-"

"B?"

"Beyond?"

Mello opened the door slowly and saw Beyond blinking and Matt with his hand on his shoulder.

"Matt?"

Matt said nothing, his grip on Beyond's shoulder loosening. When Matt released Beyond he smiled and watched the previously psychotic man walk away as if nothing had happened.

"Matt how did you do that?" Mello's mouth was still hanging open.

"I dunno, I used to calm my mother down when she would go crazy like that. People say I have a calming touch." Matt smiled, but sadness laced his voice.

"You'll have to forgive Beyond, he has severe psychosis and gets violent if he goes too long without his meds. Usually he takes it with no problems, but like today if we forget then he loses it. Speaking of which where is Near? He needs his pill too."

"Near is crazy too?"

"No he has severe depression, hell we are all a bit fucked up…I'm bipolar…" Mello gave a lazy smile.

"Huh…I have epilepsy." Matt mentioned.

"Really?"

"Yeah I have to wear these goggles or I will have a seizure. I am sensitive to natural light and artificial white light. It doesn't even have to flash; the white light will put me into a seizure with the slightest exposure." Matt said as if he were talking about the weather.

"So any other color is ok?"

"Yep…"

"I wondered about the goggles. I will have to see about getting whatever room you choose new lightbulbs."

"Oh you don't have to. I like my goggles."

"Nonsense…a handsome devil like yourself should have your eyes visible." Mello smiled lightly brushing his hand over Matt's cheek.

"Well time for Near and me to take our pills and for the team to get ready." Mello smiled and walked started walking away.

Oh Great King Bowser! I am in heaven again…" Matt moaned when he turned and noticed the projection screen and gaming systems that had been behind him.

Mello just shook his head and went downstairs. Naomi was staring at Beyond who was suddenly whistling and humming to himself.

"He is out of his mind…" She shook her head.

"Near, we need to take our pills."

Near stood up and headed to the main bathroom with Mello who dispensed their meds and popped his pills without water.

Once the pills were had and the chaos had settled Matt came downstairs with an arm full of electronics and cables.

"I will be up in a minute. I have to finish the van."

Mello looked at the rest of the crew and said, "Get changed, get ready to go. We have a real doozy tonight. Matsuda is going to meet us there so Near you have no excuse for being slow. Beyond…no sunglasses tonight I need those eyes sharp. Naomi…guns, lots of them. I have a feeling we may need 'em."

"Sure thing boss!" Beyond cheered.

Mello's eye twitched as he turned to head to his room.

(-)

Mello emerged from his room in a pair of dark blue camo pants with cargo pockets and a black belt. The pants covered the ankles of his shiny black combat boots. He was shirtless exposing an almost Celtic looking triangle tattooed on his whole chest and upper abdomen. His triangle necklace hung over the tattoo. Black sunglasses covered his eyes and he wore leather fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Ready to go?" He asked looking over the crew standing in the living room.

Beyond had a tight black tank top, black cargo pants, and a bitchin machete strapped to his back. Naomi wore basically the same thing but had 9mm handguns strapped to her waist and a knife strapped just above the top of her boot on her right leg. Near wore all white, but at least it wasn't pajamas… He had baggy white jeans and a white t-shirt. Thank God he put shoes on…

"Where is Matt?" Mello asked.

"Right here." Mello turned around to see him come out of Beyond's room.

"Wow." Mello oogled the new outfit he had on.

The red t-shirt was form-fitting and tucked into black cargo pants. He had the same combat boots as before with a knife handle sticking out of the ankle. He had an ear piece in his left ear with a small wire like microphone sticking out in front of his face. On his hip was a radio of some kind and a handheld PDA like device was clutched in his gloved hands.

"Quit staring and lets go." Near grumbled impatiently.

"Yeah." Mello swallowed.

They all headed out the door.

"Nice Tat." Matt said.

"Thanks."

Matt loaded up into the black van and Mello straddled his motorcycle.

"No helmet Mello?" Matt called through the downed window.

"Only during the day." Mello grinned.

He fired up the bike and peeled out of the driveway with the van and Beyond's Red Ford Mustang in tow. They wasted no time flying down the freeway to a large cemetery just off to the right. The pulled up and killed their lights. Mello was in the middle with Matt to his right and Beyond, Naomi, and Near to his left. Matusda pulled up in a black Ford F-150.

Matt threw open the side door of the still running van and a display of screens, and keyboards stretched across the side of the vehicle.

"Damn…you work fast." Mello smiled.

"I figured you had a pretty high tech temperature sensor so we might as well use it." Matt laughed as he pulled a tripod and box from the van.

They all turned off their vehicles and headed through the main gate. Matsuda was clutching Near's arm and shaking. Once they reached the dead center of the cemetery Matt set up the box onto the tripod and a red spinning light began drowning the area around them. He fiddled with the PDA and smiled.

"There we go…if anything comes within the boundaries of the cemetery we will know before they do." Matt flashed the screen to Mello.

"Good… now. Time to summon us a ghost." Mello pointed to Near.

He was already getting prepared as he sat in the plush grass with his legs crossed. He closed his obsidian eyes and bowed his head. Near's voice was hardly audible as he mumbled something.

"Yo. Head's up!" Matt shouted as his PDA starting chiming.

Mello looked over toward the cars and saw a group of people headed their way…

"Shit. Naomi!"

Naomi tossed him a gun and pulled one out for herself.

"Who are they?" Matt asked.

"Kira supporters… they don't like us out here killing the ghosts…they believe the ghosts are doing Kira's work and killing lesser criminals."

"Huh…well…this is a great first night on the job ain't it."

A/N Ok so laid out some info and the beginning of the plot. Will there be lemons? Of course….have patience. Reviews please…the more reviews the faster I update.


End file.
